The Immortal Swedes
by turtur6
Summary: New Year's Eve is meant to be spent with family, friends, and loved ones. Will was spending HIS with Bryan Ryan.   Scheuster/Ryan Holiday slash   WARNING: Karaoke


**A/N: Favor for **ummarithecranky**,** **who immediately spotted my one-ep Glee ship: Ryster! Bryan Ryan x Will Schuester o'course! Because seriously, when they were singing "Dream On" last season I really expected Will to jump on him. And I **_**never**_** slash Will.**

**Warnings: Slash, obv. Nothing more than some hotttt boykissing, though.**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox. Neil Patrick Harris belongs to himself. I kind of want a Dr Horrible poster…**

**Summary: New Year's Eve is meant to be spent with family, friends, and loved ones. Will was spending **_**his**_** with Bryan Ryan.**

…

It was 11:00 pm, on December 31st, when Will Scheuster heard a strange noise and went to investigate.

_Knock- knock- oh, wait- BZZZZZZZZZ_

Will opened the door of his apartment to a surly faced man in a suede jacket carrying a bottle of wine and a bag of Chinese take-out.

There was a moment of stunned silence, then Will slammed his door into Bryan Ryan's face.

…

"Will. _Will._"

"Get out of my apartment, Ryan."

"I'm not in your- Will, please. Let me in."

Will started piling chairs fervently under the doorknob. "Hell no."

"Will! Will, the kids sent me. _Your _kids."

Will paused. "Oh, _damn_."

…

"So." Will took a bite of beef and broccoli, one eye trained on the Times Square ball. "My kids sent you here. Why."

Bryan swigged some alcohol and shook his head. "Man, Will, they _care_ about you! They said you were going to be alone on Christmas until Sue stepped in- _Sue_, Will! What's wrong? I thought you and, uh, what's-her-name- Emma were…" he caught Will's pained expression over his chopsticks. "Oh, I see…" He looked away, feeling awkward. "Sorry, Schuester."

"It's fine! I just…" Will put his feet up on the coffee table. "I just need some time…"

Bryan was going to respond with something noncommittal when Will suddenly threw his Chinese to the floor and turned to him. "I really loved her, Bryan!"

"Whoa. What?"

Will's eyes shone as tears welled up at the corners. Bryan was starting to realize that the Spanish teacher might have drunk more wine than he had let on to. "She's so pretty, and I really love her shoes…. She made me sandwiches with the crusts cut off…" he trailed off, staring absently at the one lock of hair that fell into Bryan's face.

Bryan was getting a bad feeling about this. He knew that, when he got drunk, he became overly affectionate, and that his wife got violent. Apparently, Will was a crier, but things could go pear shaped at any moment.

"L-listen, Will, I think maybe you should go to bed…"

"NO! I _have_ to watch the ball drop, Bryan. _I have to._" Will's eyes suddenly blazed.

Ah, there it was.

…

It was 11:45, and Bryan Ryan was being held hostage by a drunk, upset former Glee clubber. Necessity had dictated that he drink along, though, so it was really more like he just couldn't muster the will to get up and leave.

"Cos I remember… I remember in high school… you thought you were so great!"

Bryan nodded. "Yeah, did…."

They were sprawled on the rug in front of the TV, watching a crowd of people wearing oddly shaped glasses.

Will rolled onto his side to face Bryan. "Dude… we're totally goin' there f'r Region-Regionals…"

Bryan nodded, but had to stop when he started feeling dizzy. "Y'know… I love yer Glee- Glee people, right? Yeah… You guys… you guys are great."

"Thanks, man!" Will rolled back onto his back, coughing. "You're great…" he said, almost inaudibly.

"Thanks…" Bryan smiled and gazed at Will, admiring his arms. And his hair. Frankly, he was admiring everything. "Will… d'you work out?"

"Yeah… ev'ry day… 'fore school…" He flexed a bicep.

Bryan nodded, liking what he was seeing. "I used to… I used to ex-cer-size…"

Will snorted. "Y-yeah, then y'got married!"

They both hooted with laughter.

…

It was 12:59, and Will had just splashed a glass of water over his own face.

"Gotta be sober!" he exclaimed, shaking his head like a wet poodle. The simile was, as Sue would point out- quite apt.

Bryan, who was not sober by anyone's measurement, smirked. "Why, Schuester, got a big date tonight?" He, apparently, thought this was hilarious, but Will just rolled his eyes, having now pulled himself out of the murky depths of drunk humor by sheer willpower.

"No… I have to celebrate the New Year as soon as the ball drops!"

Bryan sniggered.

Numbers flashed onscreen:

_30_

_29_

_28_

"I remember…" Will sighed, resting his chin in his palm. "Me and Terri used to kiss every New Year, right on the stroke of midnight…"

Bryan froze, giving Will a sidelong glance. "Um… good…" Will ignored him. Bryan was grateful for this, for he was now gazing at Scheuster's lips with what could only be described as a look of desire.

_16_

_15_

_14_

Bryan knew that this was his last chance to use alcohol as an excuse. They had run out of wine half an hour ago. But he had wanted to do this since he saw Will sing in that bar last year. "Gofer it, Ryan Bryan… he muttered, and climbed onto the couch next to Will.

Will turned. "Whoa, Bryan, what're you…?"

_5_

_4_

_3_

Bryan grabbed Will's shoulders, took a deep breath, and leaned in.

_2_

_1_

Will tilted his head up, almost imperceptibly- it might even have been unconsciously- and they met in the middle and there were fireworks outside the window.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Will wrenched himself away, red as a beet and practically steaming from the ears. "What the hell, Ryan?"

Bryan coughed. "Um… sorry, Will. S'pose I'm drunk. And you said you and Terri always rang in the New Year with a kiss, sooo…."

Will shook his head. "Get out, Bryan. Go home to your wife."

Bryan tried to stand up and his legs gave out. "I c-can't, Will… she kicked me out after Sue told her we slept together…" He hung his head.

Will made a small noise of disgust, obviously even more distressed by this news than the fact that his old high school rival had just kissed him. "Bryan! You and Sue…?"

"I was in a very bad place…" Bryan muttered. "You were being very inspiring."

"You're not making any sense! Where have you been staying?" Will pulled Bryan to his feet, and they were both suddenly very aware of their proximity. Will blushed again, but Bryan just wrapped his arms around his frenemy and buried his head in the crook of his neck. It felt even better the second time; hugging Will was like embracing a big friendly teddy bear, but slightly less squishy. "Bryan!" Will pulled him off. "_Where have you been staying_?"

Bryan pouted. "Hotel."

"So go there, _please_. I am not interested."

Will folded his arms, trying to regain composure. Bryan copied his gesture, mockingly, but finally nodded. "Fine. But…"

Will massaged his temples. "But _what_, Bryan?"

"But… one more duet before I go?"

"No, Bryan."

"Please? _Pleeease_?"

"….fine."

…

It was 12:15, and Will finished setting up his karaoke machine. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this, Bryan."

Bryan was taking off his jacket. "You're drunk, Scheuster."

"Yeah. Look who's talking. What d'you want to sing?"

Bryan glanced at the screen. "Um… Ah! ABBA!"

Will smiled faintly as Bryan selected his song. "The immortal Swedes!"

They both picked up a mic as the drums and synthesizers mixed in with the guitar. Will started the song, hips rocking in time to the beat. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, psyching himself up. Bryan watched him and swallowed nervously.

"**Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own"**

He grinned, tossing the mic to his other hand and busting a move. Bryan started to grin, head bobbing in time. Will's retention of coordination was amazing, to say the least. He even started to pop and lock.

"**Autumn winds  
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom**

**There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer"**

As Will carried the note that ended his part, Bryan abruptly jumped in, and Will had forgotten how _good_ his voice was.

"_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day"_

He smirked at the Spanish teacher as he added a few dance moves of his own, jumping clean over the couch in his wine-fueled enthusiasm. Will gulped, suddenly feeling very nervous indeed. He hadn't really been paying attention to the song choice, and upon closer inspection this performance was quite… homoerotic.

"_Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow with that fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in"_

Bryan backed Will to the wall, whirling around and pressing a hand to his chest.

"_Tired of TV  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight"_

The shorter man leaned in close- too close. They were effectively dancing together now, Bryan's arms around his shoulders and his eyes locked onto his partner's.

"_There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer"_

Bryan's whispered the last line like a prayer itself, breath ghosting on Will's cheek. With this, Will couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Bryan away and advanced himself. Delighted, Bryan sang with him, stepping back with every step forward Scheuster made.

"_**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight!"**_

They reached the wall and Will pinned him there, dropping the microphone and breathing hard. The music carried on behind them, but they no longer cared. Bryan was grinning, but Will looked livid.

"How dare you come in here and… and do this…"

Bryan's eyes widened in false innocence. "Do what?"

The words on the screen continued to flash.

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer…_

Will was mere inches away from Bryan's body, staring at him.

"What, Will?"

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

Will grabbed his shirt and hooked a leg over Bryan's hip.

"Oh God-"

The fireworks weren't from outside this time.

…

Bryan detached Will's lips from his long enough to stammer that the couch would probably more comfortable, to which Will agreed, if the way he threw Bryan onto it was any indication.

Will stripped his shirt off, to which Bryan was very appreciative, and started to remove the shorter man's clothing as well. Bryan, unfortunately, was wearing layers, so that activity took rather too long, especially when Bryan kept sitting up to kiss Will's jaw and neck sloppily.

"Sit _still_, Ryan!" Will growled. Bryan giggled and refused. "God _dammit_!"

"Will- no- what're you- aaaaaaaaaaahahahaha!"

…

Will didn't know the time; it might have been around One in the morning, but there was no way for him to be sure when his eyes were shut in post-coital relaxation.

"Mmm… hey, Will?"

Bryan shifted his arm's grip on his lover, pulling Will closer to him to try regain warmth.

"Yeah?" mumbled the larger man, eyes still shut.

"Happy New Year, alright?" Bryan kissed his cheek and snuggled into his chest in a display of unashamed bottom-esque behavior.

Will smiled as he began to sleep. "Thanks, Bryan. I'm glad I didn't spend it alone."

**THE END**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!**


End file.
